


Peace In Our Time

by jurassicparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feels, Post-Endgame, Time Travel, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassicparker/pseuds/jurassicparker
Summary: Just saw Endgame for the third time tonight. Figured I'd write something.





	Peace In Our Time

Six days after the funeral, Steve found Bucky sitting on a bench by the lake. He sat next to him.

Both were quiet for a few minutes. Then Bucky said, “What now?”

“I don’t know,” Steve replied. “Someone’s gotta take the stones back. Bruce is injured. The others finally have their families back. That leaves three - you, me or Sam.”

“I’ll do it,” Bucky immediately volunteered, but his tone was resigned. He knew that in an argument between him and Steve, he would lose. 

Steve smiled. “I know you would, Buck. But this is a thing that I’ve got to do.”

The two were silent for a while. 

“Remember that time on Staten Island?” Steve asked.

Bucky snorted. “Didn’t you get into a fight there?”

“Yep. Lost, naturally.”

“Naturally,” Bucky agreed. 

“A few punks were throwing ice at people. I told them to stop, they wouldn’t. Things escalated.”

“You got your ass kicked,” Bucky reminisced. “Although you did manage to throw a punch or two.”

“Yeah, that was my highlight,” Steve said, grinning wistfully.

They were quiet again. “And now,” Steve sighed, “I have to travel through time to replace six glowing stones with the power to decimate the universe or other universes will be destroyed.”

“You ever miss the simple days?” Bucky asked.

“You know, if you had asked me after the Battle of New York, I would have said yes. But now?” Steve pondered for a bit. “Now, I wonder. I have friends here. A team. They have my back. The world is always in danger, sure, but they can handle it.”

“Yeah, they can.” Bucky saw where Steve was going with this, maybe before even Steve did. “You’ve done enough, bud. You can rest.”

“Rest?” Steve asked bitterly. “Rest where?”

“I think we both know a good time and place.”

Silence.

Finally, Steve said, “The world needs Captain America, doesn’t it?”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. It would be nice to have one though.”

“You know, that made me think of something. I’m going to rest now. You can too.” Steve looked at Bucky pleadingly. “Come with me. Your fight can be over.”

Bucky looked across the lake. “There’s no place for me there, Steve. The things I’ve done… I need to atone for them. My fight is never over.”

Steve understood. “Then how about it? James Buchanon Barnes, Captain America?”

Bucky smiled sadly. “I haven’t earned that title. No, I think I’ll stick with being the Winter Soldier.” He nudged Steve playfully. “That name’s cooler, anyway.”

Steve laughed, really laughed for the first time since the funeral. “Agree to disagree.”

“There is one good candidate for Captain America, though,” Bucky said. He let it hang in the air.

“Sam?” Steve asked. “I don’t know, Buck. He’s too… inexperienced. We’ve had years to practice.”

Bucky shrugged. “Another reason to stay here. Someone’s gotta train Captain America to be Captain America.”

Steve nodded. They both stood up and looked at each other. “I leave tomorrow.”

“I know. Promise me something, Steve.”

“Anything, Buck.”

“Promise me that you’ll meet us right here. At this bench. Just so I can see you one more time.”

Steve smiled and stuck his hand out. Bucky grabbed it and shook.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Bucky.”

“See you then, Steve.”

Steve walked over to his motorcycle and put the helmet on. He nodded to Bucky and was off.

_ Your fight can be over _ , Steve had said. 

_ My fight is never over _ , Bucky had replied. 

“No,” he told himself. “No, it isn't.” 

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw Endgame for the third time tonight. Figured I'd write something.


End file.
